User blog:Pit-Stain/Pitty's Top 20 Charts, Because These Kind Of Blogs Are Getting Mainstream Nowadays
Yeah...revival of le long blog titles. :3 (gonna change it if that glitch occurred though) So why am I late in the Top Charts Bandwagon? Mainly because Cytus started gnawing on my fingers again, I'm really feeling that Cytus enthusiasm (joke totally intended). And while playing, I realized how awesome some of the charts are. And...here I am... You're most likely wondering why it's a Top 20 list. It's just out of generosity, I felt some charts had to be acknowledged. And for you Recollections Nazis out there, it'll unfortunately not make it into the list. It rests somewhere in my thirties though. :3 Oh, and no hints, because I'm a freakin' rebel. So...yeah... *adjusts glasses* Let's get this started, shall we? (Hopefully my motivation won't fail on me this time...) |-|Number 20= Landscape Quite an unexpected entry, even if I do say so myself. There were barley any ver. 3.0 charts that put me in a state of awe, but Landscape managed to reach a high placement on my list. If anything that inspired me to put it on this list in the first place, it's the drags. These intricate, zig-zag drags. Painful yet fixating. The sensation of perfectly adjusting with the procedural movement is so darn fulfilling. The finale aesthetically surprises you with diagonal short drags. Definitely one of the best designed drag patterns in the game. |-|Number 19= Retrospective Fellow Cytus players, I present to you, my favorite Chapter 1 chart. "A Lv5 song!? Booooriiiing!" Oi...this soliloquy isn't just solely judged by difficulty! We're talkin' about some good-quality patterns here! Man this song got dramatically buffed, and the difference between the old and the new chart is only by 1 level! The chart is simply outstanding, something I'd never expect to say to a Lv5 song. You've got a perfect combination of hold notes (piano) and click notes (beat and cymbals). This creates a full rhythmical experience in expressing all the different instruments in here. The difficulty is debatable, the patterns are proved to be quite tough for Lv5 standards. I mean, there's a 3-grouped note that consists of a click note as the first and last note, and a hold note as the second...a unique structure, but exceeds Lv5 calibres... |-|Number 18= Adventure Man...I find it disturbing how underrated this piece is. Whenever 'coordination' is mentioned in the Cytus community, players have Masquerade in mind. As for me though, the first song that pops in my head is Adventure. This song...is the jester of coordination. When I mean coordination, I don't mean the kind of coordination that has you tapping along paralleled or mirrored barrages of double notes. No...I mean the ones that are able to tie your hands into complex knots. Adventure legitimately blends your fingers and puts you in a perplexed state of what to tap on next. You have to be extra careful on these hold notes; just a small delay and you're screwed! |-|Number 17= Morpho When it comes to grouped notes, I have a handful of different opinions. For once, I dislike the ones that are so consistent and bland, namely Holy Knight, Violet and Bloody Purity (yeah, I dislike Eyemedia's grouped notes. Go figure.) The ones I took a liking to are the inconsistent ones, and Morpho is so inconsistent and diverse in its grouped notes' structure. An attribute that brought birth to this bizarrely well-built chart is Morpho's shifting BPM. Initially, the grouped notes can be easily and nonchalantly trounced, since the BPM at that portion is at its lowest (which is 252...wow). But then, prior to the climax, the BPM increases to a whopping (insert BPM number here). Right here, right at this moment is when Morpho raises the middle finger. It astonishes you with a stimulating barrage of grouped notes, which are faster than the puny ones before! The more it progresses, the faster it gets! And the finale...beautiful... |-|Number 16= Dino This isn't just a dinosaur apocalypse, it's also a zig-zag drag note mayhem! Sliding quickly from one side to another along with the wubs is so addicting. And no...I don't use the 'two fingers one hand' method, I don't want to miss out that exhilarating gesture! Furthermore, that method seems like only a cheapskate would use (jk...no offense to anyone here ;-;) The double notes in the choir part expresses the agony and destruction caused by these vicious reptiles. Beautiful, yet ominous. |-|Number 15= Warlords of Atlantis The charter of WoA must've been undergoing a mental phase of mutation, 'cause these patterns kick some major ass. I've never seen such an intricate, detailed and tangled chart before. The patterns are skilfully yet oddly placed to make it match both the drums and piano. The killer is so invigorating. These double notes and elaborative patterns would've never existed if it wasn't for the drums. Even after the killer is done for, you still have one little trial to overcome: The rock guitar portion. I love tapping along the destructive noise of the guitar. These grouped notes are so thrilling! |-|Number 14= Hay Fields An ICE song had to be somewhere on this list. :3 It's quite unpopular to consider this the best ICE song in Cytus, but why do I agree on such a thing? Get this: This chart throws every Cytus logic out of the window. The chart is remarkably erratic, it has many tricks and surprises under its sleeves. It keeps spawning capricious patterns everywhere. At times, its grouped notes, but other times, its drag notes. So unpredictable! The finale is merciless, where it reveals all its stored tricks and disseminates a crap-load of double + single note irrationally. And at the end, the two notes that trolled 99% of the Cytus community: The deliberate overlap. ...we love you too, ICE. <3 |-|Number 13= Freedom Dive I can't help but look at the Trio From Hell being a distasteful, deterrent block that does nothing but declines my enthusiasm. The ridiculous amount of praise it gets honestly disgusts me. But this certain one, this last ray of hope in this godforsaken Trio. Freedom Dive is the only member of the Trio that did things correctly. I'll have you know, I'm glad the prototype was scrapped. If it wasn't for that, I would never have ample motive to at least get an A. Yes, I dislike extreme difficulties. It's somewhat of an inconsiderate purpose, but I digress. Now I remember a certain brother of mine who described this chart as unappealing due to its bland spamming and uninspired rush patterns (luv u onii-chan <3). Well, I agree that it's both unappealing and rushed, but I found myself infatuated to this chart. The speed was a main factor in giving this fresh sensation, and this is the first time that I legitimately enjoyed the compact click + drag pattern. And what? Bland spamming? Trust me, this can be easily trounced without spamming. It's only a matter of switching gestures between both hands, and the double notes needs a lot of speed and precision. All these aspects, along with the ecstatic melody, builds in some heat and excitement. This...this is one of the very few things Chapter 10 did right. |-|Number 12= First Gate Not sure if you already know this about me, but I found NeLiME's songs unappealing on so many levels. FG is the only one the struck home for me. As for the charts...meh. FGO was a nuisance to play. It's so detailed that I hate it. CN0...see previous entry. Gatorix was good for the most part, but somewhat tedious. FG, however, was a great experience that wowed me with its splendidly designed patterns and drew my whole attention while playing. It begins with what could possibly be one of the best start ups: Double notes (cymbals) and click notes (beat). Simple yet charming. And yes, I know this exists in FGO too, but c'mon, it only appeared somewhere in the middle, it didn't follow the same procedure. I still have to give credit to that...FGO is still unappealing though. The click + drag afterwards was a smart move to represent both the beat and female chants. The rest is just amazing. The grouped notes, the tangling patterns, and the grand guitar solo (hold notes) mixed with the beat (click notes). The finale, bewildering and fixating. This is one of the best patterns I've been graced with. |-|Number 11= L2 - Ascension: Act 1 (Loneliness) I'm gonna say it one more time: L and L2B had unattractive charts. L had blandly added drags, and L2B was rushed with its discouraging patters. L2A, on the other hand, was superb. Just as I described it previously on one of my blogs, this is indeed the silverback of slow songs. The whole buildup here is outstandingly magnificent. It starts off with simple and stressless patterns, and suddenly spawns in some complicated grouped notes, indicating the beginning of the climax. These hold + triples are simply elegant. It perfectly expresses the sorrow and despair derived from the song. It's like you have no hopes in Mastering it, it tries to dispirit you, but it ends up doing the complete opposite. The patters that follow afterwards is where L2A shows its true colors. The sombre tunes proportionally increase along with the difficulty. As someone who mastered this piece, the feeling of seeing that MM logo twirling on the screen and listening to the end of the first half felt like sealing a beast away, but in a divine matter. Even to this day, waking this beast up to have a little reminiscence is one of my few daily routines... |-|Number 10= Precipitation series My search has finally ended...I have found the real Drag Beast. Yeah, eat your heart out L. After a long wait of seven updates, we were finally graced with a chart that did continuous drags correctly. There's nothing more satisfying than sliding along these detailed drags, they were designed with meticulous care. They fit well with the serene melody that ICE carefully implemented. Even out of the drags, some patterns are just superb. But man...this chart took a lot of lessons from the Deemo one. Out of curiosity, did ICE chart this? If he did, then he assumedly learned his lesson from misusing drags in L, but that's a matter that shall be discussed later... |-|Number 9= Fight With Your Devil Repetition was FINALLY done properly, with one of the most accelerating chart designs ever! The patterns are pleasantly strenuous, all these double + single pairs require some swift movement. A brutal feature of this chart is its nonstop spawning of notes. There are no rest points or safe zones around here, so you gotta keep these fingers moving. And the killer...torturous yet gratifying. There are many trap cards placed stealthily. Hesitate about your next movement, and you're screwed. |-|Number 8= Black Lair Ahh...Black Lair...the perfect introduction to an update that finally offered stable charts. Black Lair blew not just mine but everyone's minds on so many levels (well, at the time, it did). This is the first time we got something that syncs perfectly. The difficulty was on a much higher level than the ver 3.0 songs. Seriously, the first song in Chapter 7, and BAM! 797 notes, surpassing the previous record for the highest notes, which is 750 (Colorful Skies). Hell, the first 20 seconds and you're already at 160 notes... Gosh...Rayark weren't f***ing around anymore. The chart is exhilaratingly intense. The patterns are out of this world, starting with a mixture of grouped notes and drag notes. A rich amount of double notes can be spotted here, superbly matching with the song's strong theme. The killer is so tangling, with notes on the left (beat) and some on the right (rock guitar). A good use of reflexes leads to a satisfying victory. |-|Number 7= Green Eyes As some of you guys know, the old chart of Green Eyes is my kryptonite. The ponderous scan line and the muddling patterns assembled a demonic Lv6, or rather, a Lv9 (no, this is not an exaggeration). But then, 7.0 arrived, Green Eyes got remade, and instantly became one of the best charts out there. The stirring pattern at the beginning is a hybrid of Gatorix's triplets and Devil in Wonderland's twin grouped notes, such a clever implementation. Subsequently followed by a massacre of drags and clicks. After all this chaos is done for, the chart cools down, recovering from the notes it spawned impulsively. And at the end, it yet again excretes all its stored grouped notes and drags. Now that's what I call a Green Eyes chart! |-|Number 6= Megaera Yeah...not ranking this as 1st hurts me as much as it hurts you...but we're judging charts here. As a song though, Megaera broke through the ranks with its majestic orchestral performance (get out of here, 'Majestic' Phoenix). Each instrument divulged a different story. As for the chart, it partially follows the same procedure. So, first things first, I want to confirm that this is the best slow chart in Cytus, beating the snot out of the other ones. "B-But...Halcyon..." NO! SHUDDUP! MEGAERA'S CHART IS INCOMPARABLE TO THAT ABOMINATION! The extra spice other slow charts lacked is variety. And before you start your rant that contradicts this viewpoint, look at the other slow charts. Most of them are consistent: Area184's constant hold + click pattern, Dream's not-so-dreamy blandness, and Sweetness and Love's tiresome loop. Megaera, however, is extremely diverse to the point that it felt like exploring a dungeon. Each pattern was placed in a different chamber. Every time you clear a chamber, you ascend to the next one. The difficulty in each chamber is fluctuant, it's either a safe zone or a boss battle with a menacing pattern. Speaking of patterns, Megaera's charter thought out of the box and brought something a slow chart truly needed: Elaboration, namely that diagonal grouped note. It was carefully placed to proportionally match with the intense noise of the rock guitar. It took advantage of both the song and the halved BPM to bring birth to such a jaw-dropping design. I swear, the shocking look on my face after playing this chart was enough to make me a halloween decoration. Goddammit...when will other slow charts take lessons from this one...L2A is pretty good though. |-|Number 5= Requiem Oh...what do we have here? A song from the artist Pitty criticized for having one of the blandest usages of grouped notes. Yeah, cry me a river already, Holy Knight-ers. Initially, Eyemedia's songs failed to fixate me, but as Cytus evolved, he started to show his true colors little by little. The Red Coronation's chart was amazing, and Knight of Firmament's was fun despite being simplistic. But prior to both songs, 4.5 took place, whereupon that Symphonic piece originated. A piece that flared with rage in the S library, yielding one of the cleverest designs on the planet. Take it away, Thundergar. My god...this never feels like an Eyemedia song, and yet it's considered to be my all time favorite. These sliders has to be one of the 7 Great Wonders of Cytus. The structure fits well with the wubs, and these drags + click patterns are a torture. The rapid switching between clicks and drags throughout the song exerts a lot of heat. The amount of reflexes and coordination this song requires exceeds my expectations. I may be the worst on this wiki who handles this song, but I found myself to be the most fixated to it. I consider this to be the hardest of the Symphony Duo (yes, duo. Revoluxionist is a friggin 8). |-|Number 4= Laplace Man...this song is so simple, and yet, it never ceases to amaze me. I don't see this chart getting much praise in the community, but it honestly deserves more. The chart strongly depicts how complex the Laplace equation is. These hold + click patters are capable of tying your fingers into diamond knots, it puts you on a trial of reflexes. The portion after that is where the chart goes haywire. It throws in some drags and oddly placed click notes. Though brief, overcoming this portion is pleasurable. |-|Number 3= Let's Go On An Adventure You're presumably annoyed by the omnipresence of Chapter R in this blog, but I honestly can't stop talking about this chapter, it's such a godsend. The songs and charts instantly made it to the high tiers. The entry we rest in now isn't just the best R chart, but the best chiptune piece in Cytus. This chart is flawless, everything is fastidiously constructed. The notes cleverly represent both the beat and tune, assigning a simple yet gratifying test of coordination. The grouped notes raises the middle finger in front of Cytus' basic logic and spawns in a pattern out of this world. Just look at how skilfully these grouped notes are built! One of them changes the axis halfway through. Another one went all out and exceeded the 8 notes plateau (no worries, I'm not gonna mention that certain someone, as I already did in two entries already). The whole chart itself is EXTREMELY fun to play, mainly due to its friendly difficulty while still maintaining a smart structure. |-|Number 2= Entrance Oh boy, I have a lot of explaining to do, no? Ok, first things first, I dislike Entrance. I found it somewhat distasteful with its repeating beat and tune. The old chart neglected Entrance even further. The new chart, however, is a saint. It's a chart unlike any other, yielding a TRUE difficulty, unlike hyper nazi L2B over there with its completely absurd compact clicks and drags. This is not how you make a difficult chart. This is why I consider Entrance's new chart to be a godsend. It's a guidance to other Lv9s, showing them the true steps of making a kick-ass chart. Initially, the chart repeats a single beat, but also follows the sudden change of beats, almost analogous to the old chart, expect it's more sync. I found the 6-grouped note gratifying to tap along, since they're placed ambiguously. The piano portion skilfully uses drags to change the pace a bit. The more you progress through this portion, the more accelerating it gets. The parallel drags and clicks afterwards puts you in the ultimate test of reflexes and coordination, exhilarating the tension further. The final trial consists of a merciless horde of clicks where spamming is not the solution at all. You should unleash all your precision into this one. You see that, ICE!? This is how you make a REAL difficult chart! (was he the one who charted it? I dunno...) Whenever I'm for a quick challenge or warmup, I return to this song. Huh...that's rather ironic, I don't neglect this song anymore. |-|Number 1= The Last Illusion No, I swear, do I have to FREAKIN' explain the mere purpose behind ranking this as first!? |-|Honorable Mentions= Nocturnal Type (yes, I liked the new chart. Go figure.) Oriens To Further Dream Chemical Star Blue Eyes Shoot out Diskord Molto Allegro Jump To The Future Category:Blog posts